Faldi Faldonza, I'm a Frog!
by Boolia
Summary: After Prince Naveen gets turned into a frog, we don't see him again until Tiana's balcony. So, how did he get there? This is what happened that leads him there.


Faldi Faldonza, I'm a Frog!

My eyes opened. My vision was blurry. Everything seemed bigger then me. Then, as my eyes adjusted, I realized that everything _was_ bigger then me! I looked at Lawrence, who looked at me in utter terror.

 _"Lawrence_?" I questioned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"S-sire," He began. "Y-you're a frog." I looked at him like he was nuts.

" _What_?!" Dr. Fuc…Dr… you know what? His name is too hard to remember. I am just going to call him the Shadowman. He showed me a hand mirror.

"Take a look at yourself, froggy." He said. I was confused.

 _"Froggy_?! What do you…?" I looked at my reflection. But instead of at my handsome face looking back at me, it was a frog instead. I hopped back in shock, yelling. " _Faldi Faldonza;_ I'm a frog!" The Shadowman laughed as he put the mirror away. "Why am I a frog?" I glared at him. "Why did you get a sample of my blood? That hurt! What have you done with me?!" But instead of answering, he poked my belly with his cane.

"You're lucky that I didn't turn you into a goldfish, a candlestick, or a yellow mouse, your Highness." He withdrew his cane. I stood up.

"But, you said in your song that it's the green I need. You said that you saw green in my future." I then realized what he meant. "Oh, _he he_ , you're clever. But, I am still angry with you."

"You thought I meant money? Oh, _oopsie_ , sorry, my bad. You shouldn't have trusted me or my friends on the other side. But the damage is already done. What are you going to do?"

"You can turn me back."

"Wish I could…but, I'm not going to. It'll defeat the purpose of why I turned you into a frog in the first place."

" _What_?" I looked at Lawrence.

" _Do_ something, Lawrence!" Lawrence was about to do something when the shadowman gave Lawrence the talisman, and led him out of the building.

"Now, Lawrence." He began. "Here's what I want you to do…"

 _"WAIT_!" I shouted. I ran (or hopped I guess) at fast as I could. I made it to the door, and exited with them before I was trapped inside. _"LAWERENCE, SHADOWMAN!"_

I hopped after then when I saw them cross the street. I was about to go after them when people blocking me passed by me. I tried to not lose them as I moved passed them. " _LAWERENCE, SHADOWMAN_ ; STOP RIGHT THERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU TWO!" I finally got passed the people, and made for the street as I saw them crossing. Cars honked, and I hopped as fast as I could, trying not to get run over by them and by the cilvians. It was tricky, but I gave it my all, determined to reach my valet and the shadow man.

When I finally crossed the street, I looked all around, but didn't see them. I cursed to myself in my native tongue. I took this time to catch my breath before I continued hopping. This is just great! My first day in New Orleans, and I get turned into a slimy frog!

And since my parents cut me off, leaving me without a penny to my name, I was supposed to find a lovely rich lady to woo and marry. How am I supposed to do it now? For what kind a human is going to learn to love a frog? Because no female frog in all of Louisiana is going to have money for me to get rich again..

I was told that New Orleans was where 'dreams do come true.' _Ha!_ Dreams don't come true that easily here! It's like any other city in the U.S; it's not that special (well, except maybe for being the birthplace of jazz, beignets, po-boys, gumbo, jambalaya, being a party city, Mardi Gra, but other then that and maybe a few others, it's the same)!

This reminded me of something. I recall in my youth someone experiencing the same predicament as me, but who? And how did he turn back? I just can't place my now webbed finger on it.

As I was thinking, I heard a bird call. I looked up, and saw an egret flying right towards me! I gasped, and hopped off again, once again, as fast as I could.

"Get _away_ from me, bird!" I yelled at the bird. "I'm not a snack; I'm a human; a human prince to be more specific!"

"Oh, _really_?" I heard someone say. "And I'm Cezelia the queen of the egrets in all of Louisiana." I stopped in my tracks in an ally way, and looked around. Who is talking to me? I heard a loud sigh.

"It's me you dumb frog!" I kept looking around. I heard another loud sigh. "The egret!" I looked at her. She was perched on the ground beside me.

"You can talk?" I asked.

"Well, _duh,_ I can talk!"

"But, when I was human, animals like you can't talk."

"Oh, we can talk. It's just humans can't understand us. Oh, and by the way, I still don't believe you're human!"

"But, I _am_! I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia."

"If you're human. Why are you a frog?" I told her everything.

 _"Really_?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep." I replied. "It's true as true can be."

"And you expect me to just believe you?"

"I'm hoping so."

"Well, that's…" She burst out laughing. "That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I ever heard! A human turning into a frog; how rich!" I was irritated. Something tells me this bird isn't going to believe me, or anytime soon. The bird ceased laughing, and cleared her throat. She looked serious. "You better resume on hopping for your life, froggy." I was confused.

"What?" But right as I said it, I realized what she meant. "Oh!" I hopped off as she shut her mouth. She flew after me.

I hopped upon a trolley as it zoomed past. People gasped, and screamed. Cezelia tried to bite at me, and I kept trying to shoo her away by kicking her in the face. I hopped further in the trolley. Cezelia flew around the whole trolley, trying to get in. But every time, the people pushed her away.

 _"Alright_!" Cezelia called to me, giving up. "If I see you again, I'll eat you up without hesitation and succeed; I swear it!" And just like that, she huffed and flew off. I hope I never see her again (at least not in frog form).

 _"Yeah_!" I called back. "You _better_ fly; no one messes with me, Prince Naveen!" I then heard squeals of joy.

 _"I'm_ your biggest fan, Prince Naveen!" A teenaged girl shouted.

" _No_!" Another teenaged girl argued. " _I'm_ his biggest fan!"

 _"I'm_ his biggest fan!" Yet another teenaged girl argued. "Prince Naveen; you're so cute and hot at the same time! Can I have your autograph?" The three of them started yelling at each other. I turned around on two feet.

 _"Girls; girls_!" I said overjoyed. "Of _course_ you can have my autograph; you all can!" I saw all of their, their parents, and everybody on the whole trolley jaw's drop. "But, please, don't fight over me. There's a lot of me to go around." They all screamed. One tried to stomp on me. I got out of his way, dodging every time. _"Okay; okay!_ I get the picture! I'm leaving!" I hopped off the trolley, and hopped away. "Don't forget about me, girls!"

I hopped and hopped. I then stopped, out of breath. Where am I going? I had no idea. I had to get back to human form, and back to my adoring fans, but how? I was on my own for the first time in my 24 years of life. I don't know how long frogs live, but if frogs can't live that long; I say, I might be the oldest living frog.

My stomach then growled. I haven't eaten since breakfast. I was starving! Cezilia, trying to eat me really took a lot out of me. I looked around. But what am I going to eat? I hopped around to look.

I smelled something delicious. I hopped to the restaurant to see what it was.

When I got there, I looked at all of the outside tables to see what the people were eating. There were shrimp gumbo and rice, po boys, red beans and rice, jambalayas, crawfish etouffee, and different kinds of soups and breads. Those all looked tasty, but how am I going to eat without anyone noticing? I can't just walk in and order without anyone freaking out.

I was thinking of this dilemma when a couple stood up, and left. I hopped to the table, noticing there were leftovers.

I didn't know if they were coming back, but I was hungry! Maybe just a taste. I hopped up on one of the chairs, and hopped up on one of the tables. I began eating the jambalaya.

After the jambalaya, I hopped from table to table eating other Cajun dishes. I smelled that delicious smell again. I looked around, and saw beignets! Ever since I heard of them, I always wanted to try them. I hopped over, and ate them.

 _MMM_ , I heard right! They _are_ tasty! I then hopped to another table, and tried a banana foster as well.

 _Okay, Naveen_ I told myself. _That's enough food for now. You don't want to get fat like Lawrence. The question now is, now what_? I was thinking of this when a little voice cried out.

 _"Mama_ ; a froggy! Can I kiss it?" The mom looked at me, and pulled away in disgust.

 _"Ew, no_ , honey." She told her. "You'll get salmonella."

 _"But_ …"

"But, _nothing_! You're not kissing that slimy, gross frog. You hear me?" The girl sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, Mom." I watched as they went off.

"Mom, what's sal…sa…that word you said?" I didn't hear the answer, not that I needed to. I already knew it, and yeah, I suppose she will get sick with salmonella. Still, I felt bad for her. If she were older, I would have kissed her. I could have kissed her Mom too.

I then heard music, but not just any music _, jazz_ music! Someone was playing on a French horn. I looked up. I then saw the pub where the music was coming from. I then noticed one of my webbed hands was bouncing up and down, and my head bopping up and down. _Oh yeah_ , now _this_ is what I am talking about! This is what I came to New Orleans for (that among other things, but mainly this)!

I felt my foot dancing along. Okay, body parts; I hear you! I love this music too; I won't let you down. And just like that, and true to my word, I hopped into the pub.

I was shocked at how many people were here. All of these people can fit in such a small pub like this? Someone really famous must be here tonight. I hopped to a spot where no one could see me, or/and accidently step all over me.

As soon as I found a spot under a table, the announcer announced something.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," The announcer boomed in the mike. "Put your hands together for…" The room got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Also, I could see on everybody's faces that they were holding their breaths. So, I did too. "The Dixieland Jazz Band!" Cheers could be heard from all around, and got really loud in a matter of seconds. I cheered as well. I heard of them before. I hear that there're good. I hope they are. I'm sure they are. I can't wait (I prefer to see them not as a frog, but if that how the universe wants it this way for some reason, then so be it. It's better then nothing)!

All of a sudden, someone walked up in front of me, blocking my view. I tried to see past her when another person hugged her. I was about to yell at them to movie aside, when I remembered in order to save my skin, I had to keep it on the down low.

"You're late." The other person told her.

"I'm sorry." The late person said to her. "I was at a job interview." The other person squealed loudly. I rolled my eyes. _Ugh_ ; who ever wants to work for a living is beyond me. I rather be a slacker, and have parties for the rest of my life. Because who knows when you time on Earth will be up? Working will just be a waste.

"That's _swell_! So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be a switchboard operator." _Switchboard Operator_? You're cute, girls, but _come on_ , you _got_ to be kidding me! What happens whenever no one's calling? Unless you brought a book or something, you're going to be bored! Also, what if you mess up, and place a call to someone they don't know or didn't want to talk to? Hopefully jobs like these, and every other boring, stressful job will not exist in the future.

"Tell me more later; the band is playing."

"Will do!" The ladies sat down. _Finally_! No offense ladies, but your boring talk was _killing_ me! Now, I can see, and enjoy the band in peace.

I stayed until they had to go on break. I could've stayed longer, but someone pointed me out.

"Is that a frog under the table?" People screamed, and were disgusted. I sighed. Here we go again. I hopped out, and darted for the exit, yet again dodging people's feet. _Fadanza_ , I never knew frogs had it so tough. When I turn human again, I will never look at a frog the same way again.

 _"Wait_!" Someone yelled out as people blocked me. A young boy with rimmed glasses, who was about 14, protected me from getting stomped on. "Don't hurt him!" He picked me up.

"What are you _thinking,_ Markus?" An older lady asked, his mom presumably. "That frog's slimy! Don't pick it up."

"He's not slimy, Mom. He's just covered in mucus."

"And where pray tell did you learn that?"

"Biology." His mom was speechless as he took me outside. _Huh, mucus_. Who knew? You learn something new every day.

"Sorry about that, little frog." He said to me when we were outside. "But, for your safety, I think you should leave. Other humans won't take too kindly to your kind. I don't want you to get hurt." I agreed. This was a good kid. "Goodbye." He went back inside.

"Abinaza, kid." I said after him without thinking even though he didn't hear.

"Thank You." And with that, I hopped off.

It was dark out. _Man_ , that was a long jazz session! It was daylight when I went in.

I remembered something. _Faldi faldonza_! I'm so late to the La Bouff's party. I've never been late to a party before. I better get hopping! I remembered something else. I didn't know where the party was. Lawrence would, but Lawrence is not here. How am I going to get there?

I saw another trolley. Maybe of I can't go to the party, I'll just go wherever this trolley takes me to. I hopped onto the vehicle, making sure no one saw me.

The trolley passed a big mansion on the hill. I saw there were a lot of people there. That looked like a party. I don't know if it was the La Bouffs party, but a party's a party, and that's good enough for me. I hopped off, and headed towards the mansion.

As I neared it, someone announced someone's arrival.

"…His royal Highness…" The announcer announced. " _Prince Naveen!"_ I stopped in my tracks. I was really confused. _Huh?_ But, _I_ am Prince Naveen! Did I hear right?" I looked and saw…my human form! He walked towards the crowd. What is happening here? Who is this imposter?

I saw my human imposter self, dancing with someone in pink. I sighed. That was supposed to be me.

The dancing stopped. Not wanting to see any more, I hopped off.

I was in someone's backyard. I looked up, and saw a bright star in the sky and was amazed. _Ashidanza!_ What a beauty! And it helped that it was a calm night, so it was clear. I then heard singing, and saw someone with dark skin coming onto the balcony, but not just anyone, a princess! She looked a few years younger then me. From that moment, I didn't care that I was a frog. I _had_ to see her. I hopped into some nearby trees, climbing them by hopping from branch to branch.

Once I was up, I hopped to the balcony. I almost missed. I grabbed ahold, and climbed onto the platform, and got comfortable. I saw her looking at the star, and pressed the piece of paper that she was holding onto to her chest. I was confused. What is she doing? Is she wishing on a star? Does she expect it to make her wish come true! I found this funny.

I then looked at the star, and without thinking, began wishing onto it myself. _Please, please, please_! I prayed. _Let this girl notice me and turn me back into my gorgeous human self again_. What am I _doing?!_

She noticed me. She scoffed, disgusted of course.

"Very funny." She said. "So, now what? I reckon you want a kiss?" _Huh?_ Again, did I hear right? Did she just ask for a kiss, from me, a frog? _Azidonza!_ Is one of my wishes coming true because of the star? I hope I do not give her salmonella. I'll risk it. She's too beautiful _not_ to kiss! _Okay, Naveen calm down. Whatever you do, don't blow this. Just be smooth and calm_. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Kissing would be nice, yes?" I told her, playing with my fingers. She freaked out, dropping the paper, and backing into the room before the balcony. I sighed. _Smooth, Naveen. Very smooth_. This is going to take longer then I somehow thought.


End file.
